sing where the heart is
by blackstar124
Summary: Finn, Duncan, and Wendy go to a karaoke place while Elora is gone. Wendy sees someone who she hates and they get into a, cat fight or is it a sing off. probably better than it sounds. one-shot maybe more in the future. T for language


**AN: Okay in this I was seriously just bored so this is a Trylle trilogy one shot. Might make it longer ok. May be longer if you want. Anyway here you go. PS it is a sing off against Wendy and one of her friends that stole a previous boyfriend before she came to Forening. **

**-Amy**

**A.K.A**

**Blackveil123**

_**disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the Trylle Trilogy**_

_**Sing where the heart is**_

Wendy(POV)

I have been begging Finn and Duncan to let me go to a karaoke place. It's been forever since I have been to one!

"Please we won't even get into any trouble, Elora isn't here for the next week!" I yelled at Finn

"Wendy, huh fine I guess we can." he said sighing.

"Thank let me go and get dressed." I squealed happily. I ran to my room and over to my humungous closet, I picked out a red v-neck, with skinny jeans. I also put on some black converse and some makeup. I ran back out to where Duncan and Finn were already dressed.

"Lets go!" I yelled, skipping off. Finn and Duncan followed after. We got into a yellow Porsche and drove off. Thirty minutes later we were pulling up into the karaoke place. Aw what memories these bring. I got out of the car and walked in. when I got in there I saw something or someone that made me stop dead in my tracks, which was soon replaced by anger. It was my former best friend who stole my ex boyfriend away from me. Jade and Urban! Of course they don't know I caught them, I was going to tell them but then I had to go to Forening.

"Wendy?" Finn asked

"One minute." I walked over to them and tapped Jade's shoulder. She turned around her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh...hey Wendy what are you doing here?" she asked innocently

"Well you whore and Urban you bastard I was planning to have fun here but it seems that you ruined it." I said in a deadly calm voice

"Why would you even call us that, Wendy babe." Urban asked trying to put his arm around me. I pushed him off.

"Get your hand off me you dick you know what you and this slut did, you cheated on me with my best friend," I screamed they looked shocked that I knew, "Yeah hat right I know"

"Hmm guess the cat is out of the bad." Jade sneered

"You know what shut up you Bitch!" I screamed at her. "You were supposed to be my friend and you betrayed me!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch we do make a better couple than you two ever made." she replied. By now Finn and Duncan were looking as if they should help and the rest of the people were looking at us.

"Ooh looking like a cat fight why don't you two get up here and have a sing off." the DJ said.

"I think that would be amazing, don't you Wendy?" Jade answered as annoying as ever.

"Sure why don't we?" I replied.

"Woohoo who want's to go first." DJ guy said

"I will." I volunteered already walking up to the stage.

"Whats your name?" he asked

"Wendy, and I want to sing stronger by Kelly Clarkson."

"Alright we have Wendy singing Stronger." he yelled out people cheered. He gave me the microphone and the music started. I walked to the middle.

"**You know the bed feels warmer**

**sleeping here alone**

**you I dream in color,**

**and do the thing I want**

**You know the best of me**

**think you had the last laugh**

**bet you think everything good is gone**

**think you left me broken down**

**think that I'd come running back**

**baby, you don't know me, 'cause your dead wrong**

**Chorus:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**stand a little taller**

**doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**what doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**footsteps even lighter**

**doesn't mean I'm over 'cause your gone**

**Bridge:**

**What doesn't kill you make you stronger, stronger**

**just me, myself, and I **

**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**stand a little taller**

**doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

**they told you I was moving on, over you**

**you didn't think I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**you tried to break me, but you see**

**Chorus:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**stand a little taller**

**doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**what doesn't kill you makes you fighter**

**footsteps even lighter**

**doesn't mean I'm over 'cause your gone**

**Bridge:**

**What doesn't kill you make you stronger, stronger**

**just me, myself, and I **

**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**stand a little taller**

**doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

**thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**

**you know in the end the day you left is just my beginning **

**in the end**

**[Repeat chorus]**

**[repeat bridge x 2] "**

the song came to a end, it was silent then everyone went into applause. Next Jade went up and sang Domino by Jessie J. next it was my turn and I sang Move Along by All American Rejects. Then it was her turn again and she sang Sexy and I know it by LMFAO. We each sang 5 more before the votes were in. by then ten percent of the crowd were for Jade. While the rest were for me including Finn and Duncan who were looking at me with pride, sympathy, awe, and shock in their eyes. I noticed I video camera in Duncan's hands. Jade and urban looked pissed and then stormed off I started to blush that they got it but then thought I sang where my heart. And that is payback.

**AN: Hope you like it. If you want I can put the rest of the week that Elora is gone. :)**

**-Amy**

**A.K.A**

**Blackveil123**


End file.
